Tension in Detention
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Stella and Girl Jordan end up in detention together, where an accidental confession allows Ms. DiMartino to encourage the two girls into exploring each other (Jordella with Ms. DiMartino involved)


**WARNING: This story contains a teacher engaging with her students. If you're bothered by that, leave now and sorry for any distress/offense.**

 **Decided to** _ **finally**_ **get back to my main girl: Girl Jordan. While I have been thinking about a Jordcoln smut piece for a while, I decided to go with another Jordan ship I've begun to appreciate; Jordella (JordanXStella). And then I threw in Ms. D on a bet.**

 **I dedicate this one to JamesSunderlandsPillow; first yuri smut piece. Are you happy now? :weary:**

 **Finally, this story owes a bit to one of AberrantScript's stories. See if you can guess which one...**

* * *

Detention was usually filled to the brim with hooligans and repeat troublemakers; kids who insisted on messing up as often as they could. Which was Ms. DiMartino was puzzled as to why Girl Jordan, a girl who was generally well-behaved, and Stella, a new girl who seemed to be good-natured enough not to get into fights, were the only ones in detention with her that day.

The Hispanic woman was sitting at her desk in the front of the class, grading papers when she glanced up for a second to eye the two. Both Stella and Jordan were glaring daggers at each other, pens in their hands, their knuckles whitening as their grip strengthened on their utensils. Ms. DiMartino, remembering that throwing pens at each other was what got them in detention, decided to act quickly.

"I shall take that," the teacher said, grabbing the multicolor pen from Girl Jordan before turning to Stella and grabbing hers as well, "That too."

Both scowled, but returned their angry gazes to each other.

Ms. DiMartino sighed loudly. "Girls… can you just tell me what is going on between you two?"

"Ask her," Stella said, pointing at the brunette next to her, "We were in class when Girl Jordan kept whispering to me. Then she started tossing pens."

"Because you were ignoring me," Girl Jordan rebutted.

"And I… I don't know what came over me, but… I started tossing pens back at her," Stella admitted, her cheeks flushing crimson as she admitted her wrongdoing. Ms. DiMartino glanced back and forth between the two, noting that Girl Jordan's face had also began to redden.

"Girl Jordan," Ms. DiMartino said in a softer yet mature tone, "Why did you try to get her attention?"

Girl Jordan seemed uncomfortably, her eyes darting away from the other two women and the heat on her face beginning to radiate powerfully. Even Stella and Ms. DiMartino could feel it.

"It's… it's nothing," she squeaked quietly. Ms. DiMartino smiled softly; it was pretty cute to watch the young girl deny her intentions.

The older woman walked slowly behind her brown haired student, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, accidentally overreaching and brushing Girl Jordan's small, budding breast. She let out a small whimper as she felt the woman's hand touch her boob, but quickly chose to ignore it for fear of exposure.

"Why don't you tell Stella why you wanted to get her attention?" the teacher suggested in a slightly sultry tone. Girl Jordan shook her head, her braid flying behind her head as she did, but she stopped when she heard her classmate say;

"Yeah, Girl Jordan. What did you need to say that was so important?"

Stella's tone was less aggressive than before. Girl Jordan looked up from the floor and saw the Asian's face was slightly red as well, perhaps from the display that had just accidentally occurred.

It encouraged her to speak.

"Stella, I really like you," Girl Jordan blurted quickly, though she swiftly covered her mouth after that, as if that would erase her words. But it didn't. Her eyes widen as Stella swallowed heavily, a look of shock passing over her face, and Girl Jordan immediately began to worry that she had made a mistake.

 _I knew I should've just sticked with my crush on Lincoln._

 _Are… are you talking to yourself in your mind? Again? Wrong story, Jordan._

Neither of the girls noticed the look on Ms. DiMartino's face, though. While she reacted with surprise at the young girl's confession at first, a slow look on understanding began to overtake her, and a sly smirk emerged onto her face.

You see, Ms. DiMartino herself was bisexual. She had struggled with her feelings for other women as well, and thus she understood what Girl Jordan was feeling.

"So you were just trying to attract your mate with acting out?" the Latina asked.

"N-No I…" Girl Jordan replied, her tone wavering with terror and her eyes beginning to tear. Stella noticed her friend's discomposition and immediately rushed to her comfort.

"Girl Jordan, it's okay… I…" Words failed her as Girl Jordan's beautiful brown eyes looked to her for support, and Stella hung her head, "I don't know… how to feel about this…"

"O-oh…" Girl Jordan muttered simply in response. The obvious disappointment in her tone upset Stella, but what could she say? She didn't know how to deal with this…

Fortunately, the responsible adult in the room did.

Ms. DiMartino smirked sexily as she circled the two girls, like a hungry shark. "I see. You two don't know how to deal with your feelings here, do you?"

Stella was stationary, but Girl Jordan shook her head.

The smirk on Ms. D's painted lips grew. "Well… perhaps I can help you," she suggested in a voice dripping with honey…

* * *

Stella and Girl Jordan both stood absolutely stiff in front of the whiteboard, not glancing at each other. Their eyes were both trained forward on their teacher, who sat in a small chair before them, desk pushed to the side. She smiled warmly at the two, though Girl Jordan did notice a bit of a predatory edge in her eye.

"Now… will both of you do exactly as I say?"

The two girls glanced at each other, before nodding hesitantly.

"Good… First, remove your clothing."

"Wha… what?" Stella immediately protested, but Ms. DiMartino immediately gave a sharp wave of the hand to silence her.

"Stella, you know you're going to do it. _They_ know you're going to do it," she said, jabbing her thumb at the readers, "So just stop wasting everyone's time and get to it."

"Fine," the young girl relented. She turned over to Girl Jordan, to see what she thought of the matter… only to find her removing her shirt.

"Girl Jordan," she hissed, before her eyes widened when she saw that the brunette was not wearing a bra.

Her chest was flat, but her perky nipples made up for that. They were as hard as diamonds, and from the look on Girl Jordan's face, it wasn't from the cold.

Girl Jordan noticed the back haired girl staring, and she covered her erect tits. "I know, it's not good," she muttered with shame.

"No, no," Stella said, rushing to her friend and grabbing her shoulders, causing electric tingles to rush through Girl Jordan's body.

"I think… I think they're great…"

Slowly, Stella moved her hands down towards Girl Jordan's covered chest. She clasped her fingers around Jordan's, and slowly peeled away, revealing her rosy breasts again. Girl Jordan swallowed as Stella did, and noticed a creeping blush emerging on the Asian girl's face.

"Are they still great?" Girl Jordan asked hesitantly.

"Even better now that I can see them," Stella breathed into Girl Jordan's ear. A shiver ran through Girl Jordan's spine, and nipples seemed to harden further.

"Girl Jordan… how about you help Stella with her clothes?" Ms. DiMartino suggested, to which both of the girls looked at each other… and beamed.

Stella lifted her slender arms into the air, allowing Girl Jordan to, with a bit too much eagerness in her eye, to tear her shirt off, revealing Stella's bare chest as well. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Jordan's, a bit more like bumps than a pancake. Jordan was surprised by the immediate appearance of Stella's flesh, and she looked up to the taller girl's face.

Stella grinned. "I didn't wear one either."

Fuck it. She had to have her.

Girl Jordan kicked off her brown shoes and quickly ripped her blue dressed off of her waist, revealing her lacy panties. She gave a cocky grin herself as she flaunted her underwear in front of Stella. "Like what you see? Aren't they… _stellar_?"

The raven haired girl growled as she pushed Girl Jordan up against the wall and grabbed her clothed vagina, finding it already a bit slick, as love juices dripped out of it and dampened the material. Girl Jordan moaned as Stella rubbed her middle finger against her lips.

"Stella, please… finger me, please," she cried out. Her ears were ringing and her brain was just begging for someone to dominate her, make her theirs.

Stella answered the call.

She peeled the wet panty cloth away from Girl Jordan's crotch, revealing a freshly shaven cunt, dripping with ooze onto Stella's finger. Stella drew her hand back slightly and placed her tentative finger in her mouth, tasting the shlick from Girl Jordan's body.

"Delicious," she said. It tasted sweeter than anything she had ever tried.

She crept her fingers back down to Girl Jordan's pussy and slowly inserted a finger between her warm lips. Girl Jordan cried out as she did, covering her mouth to keep from screaming too loud. Stella wiggled her finger around in Jordan's insides, feeling them for their velvety texture. The walls contracted around her finger, causing Jordan to let out a muffled moan as she bucked her pussy against Stella's finger.

Which encouraged her to place another one inside.

"One… one more, please," Girl Jordan begged.

"Are you sure? It might not…"

"DO IT!" Jordan screamed, her mind hazy and excited. Stella shrugged, before inserting a third and final finger, digging in knuckles-deep, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from the brunette.

"Th-thank you, Stella," Girl Jordan whimpered, her voice filled with emotion.

"For what?" the more aggressive girl asked, as she slowly began to massage Girl Jordan's insides with her fingers, loud and wet sounds of _shlick, shlick, shlick_ echoing as she did.

"For not turning me away, like Mollie or Cookie," Girl Jordan groaned as she moved her hips in harmony with Stella's hand, "For not getting mad and hating me for earlier. For just… for just being a friend," she said, a weak yet emotional smile breaking out through her hazy face.

"I love you Stella."

The ravenette nodded, before a fire lit in her eyes. She wrestled Girl Jordan to the ground, keeping her fingers inside as Jordan screamed with mirth as Stella topped her. She began rubbing Jordan's insides even harder now, brushing Jordan's clit with a higher speed and velocity that the hot friction made Jordan cry out again. To top that, Stella looked her dead in the eyes, amber clashing with black brown as she whispered "I love you too, Girl Jordan."

Stella slipped down Jordan's body slightly, and found her face at Jordan's chest level. She mischievously licked the erect nipple, before finally clamping her mouth down, her curved lips encircling it. Inside, she began playing with her nipple, running her tongue over it and sucking on it hard, as if trying to draw the breast milk from within. Jordan gasped, running her hand through her friend's obsidian hair as she repeated "I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…" like a charm as Stella continued pleasuring her nipples and caressing her womanhood.

As this was unfolding, Ms. DiMartino watched with a satisfied grin. This had gone better than she thought. She didn't even have to order them around like she was planning to, like she had with Luna when she kept her after hours (wink).

As she watched the two young girls embrace each other, Jordan moaned and crying for her lover, a hot pit began to form in Ms. DiMartino's core. A heavy ball of lead, she would compare it to. She lifted her red skirt to find her pussy dripping as well, the wetness glistening on her bronze legs. Slowly, Ms. DiMartino sighed as she placed a tentative finger on her own swollen clit. How long had it been since she touched herself? Not in a while, thanks to a stupid no fap bet she had made with a colleague. But as she watched the display before her, she knew this was her only chance.

"You're doing, mmhmm, great, girls," she called to the two lovers as she tore off her pink panties, though leaving the dress on. She used her lubricated cunt to slide on the chair itself, giving her a small amount of stimulation before she straightened her back and pulled a nearby desk in front of her, allowing her to place her feet on the surface.

She then interested one of her slender, painted fingers into her pussy, moaning as she did. She began to finger herself as she watched Stella rutting Girl Jordan with her fingers. Another hand slipped under the teacher's scarlet dress, and began attacking her clit. The older woman rubbed herself, moaning loudly as she did, as she encouraged the two girls on.

Eventually, Girl Jordan began to buck, her hips moving faster along Stella's appendages, as she bit down on her lip. A little drool escaped from the side and she began to moan louder. "Stella… I'm getting so close," she whimpered.

"Oh, then maybe I should stop?" Stella teased maliciously, as she stopped kissing Jordan's breasts, "I know you don't want this to end, right?" She felt she was enjoying her role a bit too much, but she didn't care.

"Please, Stella, just let me do it."

"Let you do what?" she demanded, shoving her fingers deeper into Jordan's snatch, causing the brunette to pause with a stutter in her throat.

"Let me… let me cum," she moaned, "I want to CUM!"

Stella gave her friend a warm smile. "Then go ahead."

Jordan bucked one final time before she yelled "STELLA!" and raised her lower body into the air, her orgasm hitting her at full force as she rained cum on her friend. Her toes curled and uncurled within her socks, and fireworks exploded in her mind's eye, bringing a sense of bliss and relaxation.

She collapsed back on the ground, her naked body drenched with sweat and a ecstatic look on her face. Stella beamed down at her relaxed friend, a little bit of cum dribbling out like a slow river. "Was it good?" she asked, kissing her friend on the forehead.

"It was… amazing," Girl Jordan responded, panting as she enjoyed the euphoria in her mind.

"Good," Stella said sweetly, before grabbing Girl Jordan's face with her dirtied fingers, "Because now you're going to do the same for me."

A malevolent grin overtook her face. "Only not with your fingers…" she said as she used her other hand to remove her own pants. She brought Girl Jordan's face closer and closer to her womanhood. She felt the blissful girl's warm breath on her crotch, and it lit a fire within her core. But before she could press Jordan's lips to her lips (winky face) she glanced over at their instructor (who was probably losing her job soon, let's be real).

The woman was furiously masturbating, sweat rolling of her tan brow as she rubbing herself harder and faster, her other hand clasped over her clothed breast as she played with it. Stella licked her lips at the sight of her sexy teacher… she could now see what all the boys saw when she entered their class.

She liked what she was seeing, and a hunger grew from there…

"I got a better idea," she whispered, almost to herself.

"HEY MS. D!" she called out to the Hispanic woman. She didn't stop rubbing as she opened her eyes and stared back at her two students.

"Done already?" she asked, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Stella beamed. "Not really. I just wanted to know… do you want to join for round two?"

Ms. DiMartino didn't stop pleasing herself, but she did nod, her beautiful long hair dancing as she did. "Look… look inside my drawer. Something, oh God, something in there will help."

Stella did as she said, setting Girl Jordan gently on the ground, and opening the drawer, the teacher's pleasant and melodic groans in the background. Stella was shocked at what she saw, but she still smirked as she saw it.

"Girl Jordan… change of plans," she said as she pulled a long strap-on from Ms. DiMartino's drawer…

* * *

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Ms. DiMartino cried as Girl Jordan pushed the length of the strap-on in and out of her, before Stella grabbed the woman's head and pushed it deeper into her crotch.

"Less lip and more tongue," Stella growled before she resumed fondling her breasts.

It had been this way for the past few minutes; Stella's back was lined with the desk as Ms. DiMartino was on her knees and palms licking and eating her pussy, occasionally nibbling on her clit when she felt brazen enough to do so. All the while, in the back, Girl Jordan wore the strap-on, and used it to pound her teacher's inviting hole. The strap-on was wet with shlick at this point, allowing Girl Jordan to slide it in and out of Ms. DiMartino's opening at a faster speed, electing as many sexy moans from the woman as pants and grunts from her.

Stella brushed Ms. DiMartino's dark brown hair as the woman continued licking her pinks walls, slipping her tongue inside and causing Stella to seize up, her knees clamping on the sides of Ms. DiMartino's head, and Stella slowly brought her hand to the back of her head and pushed her in deeper. She wanted to force her playful tongue into her depths as far as it could go, licking her womanly walls and bringing her closer and closer to climax…

"I h-have to say, Ms. D," Stella panted, her breath visible as mist, "I didn't think I would, oh yes, be the one in ch-charge," she moaned as the woman's tongue hit another pleasurable spot, sending a powerful pang throughout her nerves.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead before grinning down at the striking young woman giving her head. "Oh, what would the principal think if he saw you now?" she grinned, "Getting fucked by one student while you pleasure another… Didn't know this was what you wanted…"

Girl Jordan thrust into Ms. DiMartino again, causing the woman to cry out. It was getting a little harder to move, as her walls had begun to contract around the tool. Ms. DiMartino could feel it in her stomach and womb… she was about to cum.

"Keep going Jordan. Just don't stop. Dios mio..."

The slender woman began sliding back and forth on Jordan's protrusion as well, trying to bring herself closer to climax, all the while sloppily eating Stella out. Stella's finger wrapped around her exposed nipples and squeezed them with force, causing Stella to howl with delight. She kept playing with herself, eyes rolling to the back of her head, until she began to feel the same as Ms. DiMartino.

"I think… I think I'm about to…" Stella said, shoving her teacher's head as far into her crotch as she could manage, "Ms. D… work faster…"

The teacher understood, realizing it was her duty to help her student cum (yeah, she was fucking fired).

Finally, Stella could take it no more. She took one last deep in-take of breath before she let out one last moan and… let herself go…

"Yes… Yes… YES!" she screamed.

It was like a powerful hose erupting into Ms. DiMartino's face. She was doused with Stella's juices, washing her face and running her make-up, but the woman was distracted by her own orgasms, as Girl Jordan gave one last and powerful thrust, burrowing the tool as deep into the Hispanic woman's hole as possible, its tip even protruding slightly with a bulge.

"JORDAN!" she cried as she unleash her own river of wet sex fluids onto the tool Girl Jordan had fucked her with. A waterfall of shlick was pulled to the ground, shimmering and glistening as it began to disperse. The teacher fell to the ground, in a puddle of that was a mix of her and Stella's liquids. She panted, her tongue exposed, as she began to lap up the fluids she lay in.

"Delicious," she muttered, tiredness in her tone.

Stella sat for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of Ms. DiMartino's heat on her exposed womanhood, before she looked up to Girl Jordan. The naked brunette was also tired and panting, from trying to keep up with the two of them, when she glanced back to Stella. The two gave soft smiles, haziness on their faces.

After a few minutes of post-orgasmic euphoria, everyone in the room used tissues to clean themselves off, and change back into their regular clothes. The two students waved at Ms. DiMartino before they left, and Girl Jordan mouthed a special "Thank You," to their teacher, which she accepted with a nod.

As Stella and Girl Jordan walked down the hallway, side by side, Girl Jordan gazed at the bold ravenette. Despite what they had just done in detention, Girl Jordan still felt a subtle blush bloom onto her face as grabbed Stella's hand. Stella looked back to her, and Girl Jordan hung her head, staring fiercely at the ground. Stella smiled, clasping her classmate's hand.

"So... I guess the right question right now would be... do you want to... you know?" Girl Jordan stuttered as they continued passing by lockers and doors, strolling down the halls.

"Do you want to date, is what you're asking, right?"

Girl Jordan nodded. "I want to be your girlfriend... do you want to be mine?"

Stella beamed softly at her.

"Nothing would make me happier..."


End file.
